


Set of Loops

by PrincessPuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Futuristic, Gaming, Horror, I have no idea where I was going with this but I still kinda like it?, M/M, Silent Hill - Freeform, gore?, kinda futuristic, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPuma/pseuds/PrincessPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to play an old horror game that he found available in 6D with Michael. Bad idea? You could say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set of Loops

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you watch a walkthrough ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbCHGBW6gLk ) of the new Silent Hill demo for a better visual imaging of the scenarios. Some parts were changed and tweaked just for the sake of it before reading. I tried describing a bit to help visualize everything but I still suggest watching a vid uvu  
> Also the whole new console and the whole 'kinda futuristic' thing explains why the game is 'old' when it just recently came out uvu  
> Hope you all like, leave a comment if you'd like more ffics uvu

'I can't believe you talked me into this...'  
'Oh stop whining, it'll be fun! You'll see!'  
Adam has always been a fan of games, unlike the archangel who never saw any fun in them. They were all just stupid, unrealistic and completely fake stories one gets a chance to go through as the main character, as it seems. And it all lasts just a few hours, which is, once again, completely unrealistic.  
There's been times Michael's seen the blonde replay some games, which always got him confused. Why would he do that? What was the point of going over the same story more than once? You already know what happens and how it ends - it was pointless.  
As they talked, the two sat on the cream colored sofa; Adam with much more joy and enthusiasm than Michael'd ever dare show.  
'You ready?' The blonde already placed the console, which looked and was used more off as a wristband , around his wrist 'Heard it was pretty terrifying years back~ Which is amazing, I guess, considering it was only a demo by the time'  
'It's fake. It's certainly not worth getting scared over' Michael observed the console around his own wrist.  
Partypooper, as usual.  
'Whatever, but you ain't holding _my_ hand when you get scared'  
'Whatever you say. So, how does this--?'  
'You just lean back, close your eyes and let me deal with starting up the game' Adam threw him a smile before messing with some small buttons on the console.  
And Michael did as told.  
Why was he doing this, again?  
Once opening his eyes, even with the sudden blurred vision and a light headache, he could tell how his environment changed. Not only that, but he was lying on the ground with Adam lying only a few steps from him as well.  
God, the headache.It must be the game, but... how could it affect a celestial? Technology really did grow, huh?  
With a slight stumble, Michael managed to get on his feet; Adam waking into the game just as he was doing so.  
'Oh, man' the blonde grumbled at the headache and sat up 'This definitely can't be a good start' he snickered; Michael's look following a pair of connected cockroaches on the ground a bit further from them before turning to the only light source and object in the room.  
It was a small, closed room with absolutely nothing in it but a table at the back corner of it. Besides that, there was only a door and a neon light above it keeping the room out of complete darkness.  
'Scary' of course he'd make a sarcastic comment.  
'Hey, shut up, we just started' Adam spoke back while standing up.  
Without wanting to waste more time in a stupid, small room, he reached for the door handle and opened the door.  
On the other side was a hallway with a right turn a few long steps away. It had light walls with paintings and wall lamps on them. Not the scariest ambient but everyone knows the rules of horror games -- never trust long hallways. Or hallways at all.  
Of course, Adam went out first, Michael following him not a moment after.  
They passed a small gap in the hallway that only had a plant in one corner and a cupboard surrounded by empty beer bottles in the other. On it was a clock saying the time was 23:59.  
It was so typical, Michael almost rolled his eyes.  
Further down the hall, there was another gap just opposite the right turn.  
Another cupboard took the whole space, really, and on it were old pictures of a couple, an old looking phone, a lamp and pills. Lots and lots of pills. Everything was a mess, really.  
Wow.  
Unlike Michael, Adam seemed quite amazed by all this.True, one thing was amusing -- everything was so realistic even to the touch, he could applaud it if he wanted to. Then again, it's no reason for Adam to be so childish about it, since this isn't anything new for him.  
A voice sounded itself at the moment they reached the pill-filled small corner; a narrator from a radio, speaking of a murder case. Apparently, it was of a seemingly normal family whose head suddenly went completely mad and killed everyone in the house on a Sunday afternoon. Took a rifle from the trunk of his car and started off with killing his wife first, who was pregnant in the meantime. His ten-year-old son, who came to see what the commotion was about, was next to be shot. The boy's younger sister seemed to have been a bit more clever, and hid in the bathroom, but the father managed to lure her out and kill her as well.  
The neighbors reported hearing gunshots, and when the police arrived, the father was found sitting in his car, listening to the radio.  
As the story was told, Adam and Michael continued through the right turn, passing a closed door and reaching what seemed to be the entrance of the house. Opposite the main door was yet another cupboard, with a couple's wedding picture and a radio, from which the story was told. Other than that, there were keys, a filled ashtray and a small potted plant, besides many other unnecessary things on the wooden object. The only light source in the area came from a hanging chandelier.  
Nights before the murder, as the story continues, the neighbors said they heard the father repeating a sequence of numbers in a loud voice, as if he was chanting a spell; which Michael found funny, actually, but his snicker was quickly shushed by Adam who was actually paying a great deal of attention to the narrator.  
A few more, quite similar cases happened only a month before the one told just now, and the year before that, which earned a 'woah' from the blonde.  
In all cases, the perpetrators were fathers. The police found this to be some sort of a larger trend; social issues facing the average family.  
With that, the narrator came to a halt with the report.  
'Well, that was simply terrifying' he tried, he really did try, but whatever Michael said turned out sarcastic, much to Adam's light disappointment. The blonde really wanted Mike to enjoy this as much as he did.  
Instead of replying, Adam only gave the taller man a playful punch in the arm before continuing to the opened door on the other end of the same hallway. From there led a staircase. Down is never a good direction.  
At the end of the stairs was another door with just a neon above it, much like the one from the start.  
And surprise, surprise, behind it was the very same hallway.  
The very thought of this whole thing being a loop got Michael even more annoyed. But to Hell with it, it's just the beginning, maybe it's worth playing after all? It's still too soon to judge.  
Everything's the same; the clock still said 23:59, the second cupboard was still filled with pills... actually, the only difference was that the radio was off and the door they walked through just earlier was closed.  
They tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.  
'It's locked?' the blonde uttered, just a tad confused. Wasn't the point of loops to go in circles and stuff?  
'Maybe the trick is to go back through the other door way back?'  
'I guess'  
With a shrug, Adam lead them back past the cupboard opposite the main door, but only to step back in dismay at the sight, and quite clear sound of someone trying to open the closed door they've been passing. Someone, or something, was trying to get out.  
It was so sudden that he instinctively reached back for the archangel's hand.  
The banging even got Michael to straighten in attention, but it was a minor jumpscare and he let his guard down. It passed just as it came.  
'It's just a game' he sighed out, and to prove his point, Mike took a few firm steps towards the door, Adam following in step, though a bit unsure of doing so.  
Before the celestial could even take hold of the door handle, the banging stopped and the silence followed yet again.  
With a creaky sound, the door they were trying to open just moments before opened on its very own.  
Okay, typical, but promising so far.  
Definitely shouldn't be judged too soon.  
Maybe this /will/ be as fun as Adam says. Then again, speaking of Adam -- he definitely wasn't as enthusiastic as he was moments before.  
Giving a small smile, the archangel eyed him until Adam noticed, only to lower his look to their hands clasped together.  
'What did I tell you 'bout holding my hand, Mike?' with a fake huff, Adam snatched his hand away and already started marching towards the now opened door; the archangel once again following in step.  
Again with the stairway and again with the door with a stupid neon above it.  
  
23:59  
  
From the right turn, they could already see the door to the stairway opened, and just as they were passing the closed door that jumpscared them just earlier, another three, louder banging came from it and it almost made Adam jump, but still not out of fear.  
'Getting old, buddy!' he hissed at the door before sobbing sounds came from inside it.  
Michael tried opening it again but nothing.He already caught up to the pattern of the game -- something happens, just continue to the next loop to get something to happen again. Obviously an old game.  
'Come on' Mike left the door and started making his way towards the stairway, not failing to tug Adam with him as he did so.  
  
23:59  
  
No banging sounds this time, and the door to the stairway was once again open.  
'God, if I knew it was gunna keep looping like thi--' the door closed just as they were approaching it 'Well ain't that just great?' Adam was surely not liking this as much as he thought he would.  
With yet another creak, the famous jumpscare door opened a little. It was just itching to get inspected.  
That can't be good.  
Michael could feel Adam's faltering hand brush off the cloth of his sleeve, and it was obvious he just wanted to hold onto someone.  
Could he blame him? The kid's been in Hell for years - it took him a long period to get used to sudden movements, not to mention simple game jumpscares.  
But who'd want to appear weak in front of an archangel, right?  
And Michael got that memo quite quickly, so instead, he took Adam's hand and slowly lead him towards the mysterious door; the boy not even thinking of complaining, knowing Michael's with him. The closer they came, the more cockroaches left the room -- as if the whole house wasn't full of them already.  
That wasn't the only thing, though.  
There must've been a baby inside as well because, the moment Michael tried taking a peek inside the dark room, which he came to learn was actually a bathroom, they heard a baby start crying.  
'Oh man-- a baby? Really? Come on, babies are creepy in this kind of stuff' Adam complained, obviously not liking where this is going.  
He tried stopping Michael from trying to open the door any further but the door actually beat him to it. It didn't budge one bit! As if it was built in place!  
He tried pulling and pulling, until he _really_  got jumpscared.  
A pure white, creepy, young woman showed her face from inside, only to slam the door shut; her appearance making both of them take a quick step back and Michael already taking a protective stance in front of the blonde. It hit them soon after that she did nothing but close the door.  
Alright for Adam, but this really got the archangel to realize how on edge he really is, even in fake reality.  
The baby cries stopped with the slam of the door, and the only thing they could hear was the beating of their own hearts.  
'What did I tell you? Babies are bad news in games like these!' Adam finally spoke up once they were sure nothing would scare them again, but Mike only gave a snicker to that.  
'This is funny to you??'  
'No, I just can't believe how scared it got me' this time he wasn't sarcastic. Nor was he serious, but Adam didn't need to know that. After all, there's no other way to hold the boy's hand through this game but this.  
'What?'  
'You heard me'  
'You're shitting me'  
'Father forbid. This is the first game I've ever played, Adam, and surprisingly, it is affecting me just as it would affect any other human' well, that was partially true 'You wouldn't mind?'  
Before the blonde could even ask, Michael reached his hand out.  
' _Please?_ ' he never should've used the puppy eyes on Mike, damn thing learns quickly.  
'...Fine' without much hesitation, Adam took hold of the other's hand and almost instantly intertwined their fingers.  
No complaints on that.  
'Shall we move on, then?'  
It took the boy a moment to nod before Michael could once again take the lead.  
  
23:59  
  
Someone was crying again.  
Just as they got to the famous right turn, they were greeted by an image of a woman standing by the cupboard with the radio on it, but she disappeared with a blink of an eye, and with her, the lights in that area went out.  
Adam's grip on the archangel's hand tightened for that brief moment as well as he gave a short gasp and a mid-swear.  
With an easy step, they continued towards the darker part of the hallway, and the moment they stepped into the dark, the lights came back, revealing tens of cockroaches climbing the walls and quickly hiding behind the cupboard and the coat hanger by the main door.  
Nothing's happening anymore.  
  
23:59  
  
This time, the door fully opened on its own and the hanging chandelier gave no light further away.  
Once again, Michael was the one to tug the other closer.  
The bathroom was pitch black and no one seemed to have been inside.  
Some light source blinked on the tiles of it further inside -- a flashlight as it seems. Apparently, they're supposed to take it?  
It took another light tug to get Adam inside, and the moment Michael took the flashlight and shook it to get it working, they heard the door behind them close.  
'Oh for fucks sa--' the blonde complained once again as Mike turned the flashlight towards the closed door, but what cut Adam off was something else.  
'What?' the archangel turned his look to Adam, who was staring dumbstruck at the sink under a bloodied and dirtied mirror.  
The sight almost made Michael himself sick to the stomach.  
In the sink laid a fetus, covered and surrounded by blood completely. And the worst of all was that it was still alive. Its little heart was still obviously  and heavily beating in its tiny, still deformed chest. Its head looked as if it was in line with its neck; arms and legs still much smaller in comparison to the body, but moving nonetheless.  
The celestial couldn't help but comment something in his own language -- the mention of his 'Holy Father', as Adam understood before being pulled away from the creature.  
Without a doubt they stepped on a couple of those damned bugs, which were all over the bathroom -- in the toilet, around the bath tub; everywhere.  
What made everything worse was that the room is just too small and closed.  
Neither were claustrophobic, but Michael knew how this could easily affect the boy, especially after seeing that _thing_.  
He shouldn't think of it as a thing, but the fetus was still wasn't formed enough to stay alive for this long outside its mother's womb! It's completely inhuman!  
Seeing that Adam was slowly becoming aware of being stuck in a closed space with something like that, Michael took hold of the door handle and tried getting them out of there.  
It was no use -- as if all his powers and strength were gone in this virtual reality. He was just as human as Adam here.  
If he doesn't open the door soon, the kid could start hyperventilating.  
'It's just a game, Adam' he spoke before trying to kick open the door 'None of this is real.'  
Not a couple of kicks after, the baby cries started again. The bloody thing was making them.  
Once Michael turned to look at Adam, he could see the blonde backing away towards the wall; the cockroaches clearing away as he leaned back against it.  
'Adam--' the sound of footsteps outside the door cut him off.  
It didn't seem like the blonde heard them though, since his panic attack was kicking in and got him unknowingly slide down the said wall.  
The cries kept getting louder and the last thing Michael wanted was Adam to have to join in, really. The footsteps came closer as well.  
Now someone was trying to get in, and the sudden sound of the locked door resisting the force from the other side earned another, a bit more aware, small gasp from Milligan.  
This is definitely not good, not for Adam.  
After a short pause, the door finally creaked open, and Michael took a protective stance once again, but nothing came at them this time either.  
Once sure nothing more was going to happen, Michael left the bathroom to look if anyone was around before Adam rushed out after him, almost stumbling as he did so.  
The poor boy was shaking as he took deep breaths; his hands lying on his knees as he bent down and tried calming himself.  
'Point proven, Adam, the game is terrifying. We don't have to keep playing'  
'No, no, I'm fine, just... the fucking baby, man, why the fuck would someone..?' the blonde took a deep breath, straightening up a few good, long minutes after that.  
'Next round'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Next round, Mike'  
  
23:59  
  
This time, they held hands all the way through.  
The radio is playing again, and the lights were off from the right corner all the way to the cupboard with the radio. The bathroom door was just a tad open again, but no sounds came from within.  
The chandelier was off once again, but the lamp by the wedding picture and the radio was on and gave enough light.  
What was surprising, but not really scary, was that the radio was turned off. It still emitted the same report from before, though.  
A slight disturbance cut it off before a more clear sound took the narrator's place.  
'Don't touch that dial now, we're just getting started' the narrator from before continued after that, interrupted a few more times by the disturbance and the clearer voice 'You can't trust the tap water' after that, the disturbance sounded more like the baby's cries from before, and it surely made Adam twitch a bit.  
'204863' the clear voice said again after a while.  
More baby sounds.  
'Look behind you' it said, and at that moment Adam almost squeezed the archangel's hand.  
'I said, look behind you' the clear voice followed a bit firmly this time.  
'Just a game' Michael whispered out reassuringly once again before looking back at the main door first, and in the direction from where they came second.  
Nothing, much to Adam's relief.  
The stupid baby sounds were still there, though.  
'W-Was that there before?' the blonde tried taking his mind off the sounds and pointed at the wedding picture.  
There was a blue cross over the bride and 'Gouge it out!' written neatly next to her.  
'No' Mike narrowed his eyebrows a bit and tilted his head at the picture 'Gouge what out?' as he reached out his hand as if to take the picture frame in his hand, a hole formed itself right where the bride's right eye was; blood dripping from it.  
'204863' came from the radio again, followed by the old narrator.  
'Come on' this time it was Adam who pulled Michael towards the next loop, and the celestial didn't even want to question or complain.  
  
23:59  
  
The baby was crying for real again, which would make Adam stop in place if it wasn't for Michael who nudged him forward with him.  
The corner was dark again, and the bathroom door was closed this time.  
The moment they stepped closer to the cupboard with the radio, the window from the upper floor fell right next to them and by the main door; the blonde letting out a short scream and clutching closer to the taller man, who flinched at the sudden shatter.  
They didn't bother looking up until now, really.  
The chandelier was actually hanging from the ceiling of the floor above. There were a few windows on each of the walls, and above the cupboard with the radio was a wooden fence of some sort, behind it probably another hallway to more rooms. No stairways that lead up, however.  
Adam hissed and cursed under his breath a bit more until they realized nothing more was going to happen. Typical minor jumpscare.  
  
23:59  
  
They heard splattering sounds when they came closer to the right turn.  
Instead of the normal light from before, the lamp next to the wedding picture emitted red light.  
Something was dripping from where the chandelier was.  
Expecting a hanged person or something, Adam gulped before they continued further towards the said cupboard.  
'... Is that... a refrigerator?' where the chandelier was previously hanging, now hung a refrigerator, much to their surprise.  
Blood was dripping from one corner of it as it lightly swayed back and forth. It didn't take long for those baby cries from before to start again for a few brief moments.  
The radio, even though still turned off, emitted the same report from the beginning, only more muffled.  
Nothing was happening anymore.  
  
23:59  
  
The light closest to the beginning of the loop was red this time, and they could tell that it was still red by the main door as well.  
The baby was screaming now, to say the least.  
It was muffled.  
The bathroom door was fully opened, and throwing one quick glance, Michael could tell the fetus was still in the sink. Adam didn't want to look at the direction of the bathroom at all.  
So apparently, _it_  wasn't making the sounds.  
Besides the screaming, some banging could be heard as well.  
They soon realized where the sounds could be coming from.  
As they came closer to where the blood was spilling earlier, they saw the refrigerator still hanging in the chandelier's place.  
The baby, or child, as they assumed, screamed and banged once again before the refrigerator - its prison - swayed more intensely.  
This was just sick. Sick and twisted, something a demon would do just for fun, as Michael thought.  
'C-Can we just..?' hearing people scream in Hell was a daily, monthly, yearly routine, but hearing a child scream in such ways was something Adam never got to hear in Hell, thankfully. And he couldn't stand listening to it now.  
'Of course'  
  
23:59  
  
First light is red again, and so is the one opposite the main door. The bathroom is still wide open as well, and unfortunately, the child was still screaming and banging in the fridge.  
Something was written by the main door, though.  
'I can hear them calling to me from'  
From where?  
  
23:59  
  
Someone was crying again, and they couldn't tell if it was coming from the phone on the cupboard opposite the right turn or somewhere else, but when they came to the writing from before, it gave them the answer they were looking for.  
'I can hear them calling to me from Hell' now that could've made Michael laugh, but he didn't laugh. He couldn't laugh when he knew that Adam would understand this as him finding all this, and probably Adam's fear funny. The archangel didn't want that.  
Not a moment after they got to read that, a rather chill-sending laughter came from the radio, and Adam only held closer to Michael until they continued.  
  
23:59  
  
The chandelier was back and swaying back and forth, while the radio was turned on this time, and the narrator spoke in a rather demonic voice in Swedish, and as it spoke, the so called 'elevator music' played in the background.  
'What language is that? Do you understand it?' the blonde asked after a short while of listening.  
'Yes. It's Swedish, and on a loop as well.'  
'Can you translate it for the less knowing audience?' at least the lack of serious scary moments got the boy back to its senses and at least a bit more 'charismatic' as Michael got to know him.  
'Close your eyes... Let your ears listen in to the radio... Do you hear my voice?' as the angel spoke, the boy listened in attention 'Can you hear the screams of your own soul? Let us choose:... my voice, which tells the future, or your tormented struggles--Adam--'  
'Keep going'  
Michael sighed before doing as told 'Well? What do you choose?... You can choose. Your life, your future...Wise as you are, you may have already noticed... As the radio drama from 75 years ago was the truth... They are here, on our Earth... And they oversee and see all... Don't trust the news, don't trust the police... they are already controlled by them... So has it been for 75 years now... Only our master can keep them at bay. You have a right. A right to become one of us. So welcome to our world, or something like that. It ends with 'Very soon, some gates to a new dimension will open'' the loop stopped as Michael spoke and the famous numbers '204863' were repeated twice as he translated the rest from memory.  
The music continued even after.  
  
23:59  
  
They've been walking in a much longer, more confusing loop that consisted of only the right turn that sometimes appeared mirrored and lead them left for five straight minutes as it seems and they just didn't seem to see the end of it.  
The previously pictures of nature on the walls were now pictures of close up eyes following them in step, and they even made Michael feel uneasy -- being watched like that.  
There was no normal light, just redness everywhere.  
Dizziness followed them through the whole walk and at points, they had to stop due to Adam almost puking.  
Finally, at some point they reached the long hallway that hopefully lead to the shorter loop.  
They could see normal light above the right turn and the cupboard with pills, and the blonde thanked God himself for finally being out of the endless, one way labyrinth.  
The clock wasn't working and nothing happened until they reached the next loop.  
  
0:00  
  
The time finally changed.  
It's been stuck on minute till midnight for so long they thought it wasn't going to change at all.  
This time, all the lights were turned on.  
There were no cockroaches and, as much as Michael could see, the fetus wasn't in the sink of the bathroom anymore.  
However, the writing was still on the wall and the door to the other loop was closed.  
A sharp, short headache stung them both as they turned to see if anything changed on the cupboard.  
'The Hell was that?'  
A snicker came from where they came from, and both turned to look in that direction.  
The lights in that area flickered rapidly as the creepy, white woman that's been haunting them from the beginning, slowly made her way from behind the corner towards them; seemingly glitching as she did so.  
If she were to have longer, thicker black her, Adam could easily call her the grudge girl. But honestly, he couldn't say anything right now.  
Michael pushed him back towards the loop door without taking his eye off the woman who didn't even bother looking at them as she walked.  
Adam desperately tried opening the door but it was locked. What's with this game and locked doors??  
The woman finally looked up at them and let out a piercing scream before both of them flinched awake from the game.  
  
'Oh man...' the blonde placed his head between his hands, the light dizziness still haunting him. Or was it just the consequence of playing a 6D game? 'Old school horror games are just too much...'  
In the meantime, Michael didn't hesitate to instantly take the console off and toss it aside as if it was completely unholy for his hands.  
'...You didn't like it, huh?'  
'I can't say I didn't like it. It's impressive - to some point, at least. Though I don't see anything 'fun' in being in a situation like the given one.'  
'Adrenaline kicks in, I guess. Some people really love that stuff' a moment passed before Adam let out a sigh and stood up from the couch 'I need a shower. And some rest, my head's killing me'  
Unlike him, the archangel didn't feel anything anymore. He did feel like he needed a moment after such a game. How could he still be so at edge?  
By the time the blonde was done with the shower, Mike was already waiting for him in bed. Not because he needed any rest -- angels don't need that at all -- but because it became a routine by now. Adam's tendency of having nightmares isn't something to deal with alone.  
If it weren't for Michael being there to soothe him when the dreams wake him, Adam wouldn't get but a few mere hours of sleep in total weekly.  
And after such an experience, the boy feel asleep as soon as he nuzzled up to the darker haired man.  
He slept peacefully for a bit under an hour before their own set of loops came to action.


End file.
